


The Lady In Waiting

by Alexielnoten



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: It started as a general reader regarding a well known, but often discarded character of the franchise...and it became something all together what I wasn't expecting.  A ball, an unrequited love, a challenge, and the fate of the most powerful vampire family unknowingly taken into the hands of a young woman.





	The Lady In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of some theories and headcanons. Majority of it isn't canon. This was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be used as a canon character study.

Another ball, another too tight gown, another too stuffy room, another night of people mewling over the powerful Vampire King; who once again, proved a no show. Were I anything but what I am, I would have run away from this life, long ago. Alas, I am a proper child of a noble house and was broken long ago of flights of fancy. Still, I envied our dear Vampire King his freedom to demand such a gathering and then not even arrive himself. No matter. 

At least he is here. I stay off to the side, out of the purview of all gathered, especially my own parents. It was decided that I would be presented tonight as it was told that the Vampire King was seeking a new bride and all the noble houses were scrambling to earn his favor. But...not I. I have no desire to curry the favor of a man whose face I had never seen. No, I only have eyes for him.

His dark mossy hair appeared almost glossy under the harsh lighting of the ballroom. His back was turned, but in my mind I know the expression he bore. On his arm, the Vampire King's first wife, his sister-in-law. Her hair was long, glorious, purple and she had the eye of every male in the room. She was, after all, the Vampire Queen, not to mention the child of the Demon King himself. Her rank was high and all the males practically fell over themselves for her affection. Including the Vampire King's own brother.

It stings again...knowing he had only eyes for her. I had to steel myself, once more against that feeling. Who was I, a low ranking noble's daughter, to feel such anger towards my betters? Still, knowing that it was she who put that look on my beloved's face was overwhelming. As with all the times before, a young girl sneaking in to see what these lavish parties were all about and seeing the even younger demon princess fawned over, thoughts of tearing her down from her high rank filled my head. To see that flirtatious smirk wiped from her face would please me like no other thing can. And maybe...just maybe, it would help ease my love's suffering.

He escorted her from the floor, and I had to scramble so as to not lose him in the crowd. They were alone. Did they not realize that their affair was the most well-known secret of the court? How...unseemly. It baffles me that the Vampire King would allow such an embarrassment in his own marriage. Then again, perhaps that was why he sought himself a new bride now? Such a disgrace. A woman of such rank should know that such a thing, especially against a man as powerful as Karlheinz, could prove ruinous...or worse. I am well versed in all matters, my parents sparing no expense to keep me educated. Once could argue that I could be considered an expert in matters of punishment for perceived crimes. Perhaps, she wishes him to kill her. The ultimate proof of love. I don't believe any man would ever do such a thing. But I am no man, so I am sure that my thoughts on the subject are irrelevant.

Ah, he's turned. As expected, his face shows a myriad of emotion; pain, regret, loneliness, sorrow. To be able to wipe that from him...I would give my heart for it. It is unnatural for vampires to feel love, so I cannot say if that is what this overwhelming sense of desire is, but I know it's intensity well. One day, I will show her. But not tonight. Tonight, I simply watch.

A lover's spat, how typical. It was no secret that Lord Richter had challenged his elder brother to a kind of duel. The fact that he was spared must have been quite the humiliation. It did complicate things. To realize that such a man was so weak...but, I could still not help but watch those ruby orbs narrow in anguish. The thought of turning those pain filled eyes towards me....yes, a man like him would be bound to do whatever his mistress desired, that was certain. What woman didn't want a man to exist for her? I sighed at the thought.

A voice interrupted my gazing. "Tis quite a night on this balcony, is it not?" I turned, staring into a set of glowing garnet eyes framed by a cascade of dark locks. The color was almost...exquisite, starting dark, almost black and fading into a pure white. He was simply stunning and vaguely familiar looking. That was absurd, though. I knew I had never seen this man in my life, but there was something familiar in his features. I curtsied, before my surprise could be taken in offense, murmuring a polite reply. He gave an enigmatic smile.

Before either of us could say more, a servant had come. My parents were searching for me. It would seem my time had come. Being presented as a woman to the public in hopes to catch the eye of the absent King. I excused myself and rushed to meet them, erasing the strange man from my memory. Perhaps, since the King is not here, I could catch the eye of my heart's desire. That thought alone gave me cause to smile, pleasing my parents before they fussed over my appearance to ensure I appeared the perfect lady...fit to bear and teach the children of a king.

The announcer's voice echoed over the crowd as ladies from all over were presented one by one. Next would be me. I stole a glance towards the throne, finding the man I had seen earlier sitting upon it. The man with the strange smile. I knew it then. I would marry this man, no matter what. I would see Cordelia fall for stealing the man I coveted by taking hers. It will be I that will provide the next Vampire King in punishment for her discretions. I held my head up, preparing for battle. Then, the words came...

"And presenting her grace, Lady Beatrix of House Minuit."

(AN: That's not her maiden name...Beatrix's name before marriage is never given...)


End file.
